Forgotten Jewel
by Reigning Devil
Summary: Was someone left behind when they went back through the wardrobe.EdmundOCrnCOMPLETE
1. Returning

Hi, I loved the Narnia Chronicles and decided to try one of my own, please enjoy and review, obviously I don't own anything, except for Jewel.

It had been a long time for Jewel, a very long time, and yet she had not aged a day. Deep in the heart of Raven Mountains, trapped in the service of the so-called Lord of the settlement, she had become a symbol, an omen. If a family member was sick she was taken to see them, her everlasting life was supposed to pass onto them, heal them, the herbs she took with her didn't hurt the situation, although it did make many of the citizens free with cries of 'witch'. She wasn't a witch though, unlike others she wished she could die, so she would not know her country destroyed in the manner that it was. But alas she could not, a part of her was in another world, a world where time moved differently, and until he died there, she would not do so here.

Our world 

"Come on Luce, we need to hurry."

"I'm coming Peter, why don't you yell at Susan, she's the one that's taking so long."

Her face moulded into a pout Lucy stepped out of the railway cloakroom and joined her brothers who were leaning against the wall.

"What's she doing now?"

Edmund's voice was laced with sarcasm and a sardonic smile had appeared on his lips.

"Her hair."

Lucy's tone and expression was exactly the same as her brother's, and one glance at their older brother was all the two needed to see the same feelings trying to remain hidden on his face. The sister who had been to Narnia with them, and had taken part in archery contests had gone; in her place was a modern, fashionable young woman whose main concern was her clothes, hair and nails.

Peter was beginning to contemplate going in there and dragging his sister out by her precious hair, no matter the scene it would cause, when everything around them, froze. There were no waiting passengers chattering on the platform, no trains arriving or departing. No whistles or announcements, nothing.

As the three looked around, they saw something that should be every out of place in a London train station, prowling down the platform, was a large, golden, lion.

"Aslan."

Lucy cried out in excitement and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing tears of pleasure into his mane. Quietly he nestled his nose into her shoulder and whispered, waiting for the two boys to join them. They had been walking slowly because they knew that Lucy's relationship with Aslan was special, and they didn't want to intrude on the reunion.

"Sons of Adam. Daughter of Eve. It has been a long time, and although you undoubtedly have questions, this is not the place."

Without further ado they were no longer on the frozen platform. The three looked about them, amazed at the transition. They seemed to be standing in a tunnel built of wispy ribbons. Pinks, purples, blues, reds, every colour of the rainbow, and then some, surrounded them, looking ahead all they could see was water, rushing down from a higher point they could not see.

After a few seconds in the rainbow they appeared on a grassy bank next to a pool that was filled by the water from the fall. Small white flowers were scattered throughout the grass, along the edges of the water were pale blue flowers that sent tendrils out into the centre of the pool.

Behind them was a green forest, birds could be heard singing and a gentle breeze swayed the branches and their leaves. In the dark between trunks more flowers grew, all bold colours running rampant, up the trees and tendrils climbing through their branches.

The siblings were amazed, in all their time at Narnia they had never been in a place like this, it wasn't only the beauty and serenity surrounding them, it was the feel of the place. It was magic, every atom surrounding them was filled with magic and power, in essence, it was filled with Aslan.

After a few minutes of staring and soaking up the atmosphere Lucy turned to Aslan.

"Aslan, what are we doing here, after the last time Edmund and I were here with Eustace you said that the two of us could never come back."

Her voice showed the confusion, and emotion that was mirrored on Peter and Edmund's faces. Aslan sighed before lying down on the grass, and gesturing with a nod of his head that they should join him.

"I fear that I have made a great error. You should not have returned to Narnia, but there is a problem that I fear only you can solve."

His lions face was filled with sadness, a look that seemed very out of place.

"Jewel is alive."

Those three words stopped them in their tracks, and it stopped Edmund's heart plain and simple. Jewel. Alive. It was impossible.

"How? How is that possible?"

Edmund's voice was husky; shock had overridden every impulse in his body. How could she be alive?

"Because of your marriage bonds. Because she was such a close member of your family, when you went through the wardrobe and into your world, becoming your younger selves. So did she. She tried to come through to you, but I would not let her. I believed it would better if she stayed here and continued her destiny.

However, as you know I have many other worlds to care for, and the second time that you came to Narnia ws the first I hade been there since you left. I sensed a discrepancy that somehow felt like Jewel, but I had a very serious problem to take care of and I thought no more of it. But when I was here the last time, I felt it again and investigated.

I believed that Jewel would just live her life out again, according to Narnia time, but she has been aging as you do. When you grow a year older, so does she. She has only aged three years in the hundreds of years that have passed in Narnia since you left."

"How could you not know this, how could you let her go through all that alone. I know Jewel, that's her worst nightmare, being left so alone."

Edmund was angry, that was apparent, Peter had joined him standing and he was glaring at Aslan, looking extremely royal. Jewel had been a wife to Edmund and another sister to him, he knew just as well as his brother just how much she would have hated being left alone, seeing the centuries turn with no choice. Lucy was caught between them, she loved Jewel, but she knew Aslan wouldn't have done this on purpose, if he said he thought she would just live another ordinary life than that was what he had thought would happen.

"Why are you telling us this."

"Because you need to find her, her destiny is still unfilled, and it is a task that must be completed. She is in those mountains, I cannot tell you anymore."

With a shake of his head he indicated the mountains behind him. And without a thought to what would happen Edmund set off to find his wife, too angry to say goodbye. Peter followed swiftly, Lucy gave Aslan a quick hug before hurrying after her brothers.

The lion shook his mane sadly before fading from the landscape.

Please review, please,


	2. Travels and news

All I own is Jewel

"Edmund, Peter, boys."

Lucy stopped to catch her breath, hands resting on her thighs.

"WAIT."

That scream got their attention, trying to ignore the stitch in her side she ran to catch up with her brothers, she never knew that they could run that fast. Trying not to trip over any tree roots, and not always succeeding she finally reached them, while she was caught her breath she grabbed onto a sleeve from each of them, making sure they couldn't run off and leave her again. Eventually she could talk again.

"What are you planning, she could be anywhere in those mountains, and we have no clothes, no food, we need a plan."

"We have a plan, these are the Magpie woods, we had a chalet here remember, in theory it should still be there. And because no one else ever came here apart from the four of us all the food was put in stasis so that it would be fresh when we arrived. And we always came here to go hunting so everything we need for a trek into the mountains is there. Stop panicking Lu, everything's going to be fine."

With Peter's declaration still ringing in the air the boys each grabbed her arm and pulled her after them into the forest, she gave up worrying at that point. There was no point to it,

Peter was right, even if he wasn't they would just continue along, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Raven's Peak, Raven Mountains, _

"JEWEL!"

Looking up from the dirt-strewn floor Jewel found herself looking directly into the very angry eyes of Lord Hanak, refusing to show pain when he grabbed her arm and began to twist it she just stared at him with clear sapphire eyes that seemed to look into the soul, a side effect of living about a thousand years she supposed.

"What?"

Her voice was quiet, there was no sign of the vibrancy that had throbbed through every syllable when she had lived in Cair Paravel, when she had been married to Edmund.

"You're needed in the hall, it's time for the festival."

Hanak's face was crinkled; lines ran through the over tanned skin, the cracks filled with dirt and grease, a large black wart with several hairs poking out was prominently displayed in the centre of his chin. His large nose was hooked over like a beak and at one point in his life it had been broken and not set properly so there was a large bump that further disfigured him. Beady eyes were set deep in their sockets, his body was flabby, not fat, but bits seemed to fly off at various angles, his clothes were shapeless, hanging off of him, like well made rags, and the funny part was he thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

The festival, the one time a year she was allowed out without chains, insead she was placed on an old wooden litter and paraded around the hole settlement non-stop for a week. The litter bearers changed every few hours but she was trapped up there. Her clothes were rags basically, a shirt with no sleeves and cut off well above her belly button, the skit fell to mid-thigh and she was allowed not another stitch on her. The theory was that the more skin available the more that could be reached by those who wanted a longer life. The clothes were died a dull grey, supposed to show the limbo between life and death, people thought that if they stole some of the mid-way life from her, as soon as it entered them it would be transformed into full life. Hell in a hand basket if you wanted her opinion, being paraded around that much and touching, always touching, for a girl who had hardly left her cell in eight hundred years, except for when someone was too rich to be brought down to the cell and she was taken to them.

Sighing she stood up on her own, refusing to give Hanak any more opportunity than he already had to touch her. Holding her head up high she walked out of the door, Hanak looming behind her. She was a Queen of Narnia once damn it, and he wasn't going to control her anymore than he already did.

_In the forest_

"Aahh!"

With a crash Lucy tripped over a trailing piece of ivy. She was trapped face down in the grass, unable to get up because of the weight of the bag on her back. Her brothers were standing in front of her, only having turned round when they heard her scream, and they weren't doing a very good job of stifling their laughter either.

"You alright Lucy?"

Smiling Peter stepped forward and pulled his dishevelled sister to her feet. Edmund was as tactful as his older brother and had erupted into gales of laughter when she first started screaming into the grass and pounding her fists.

They looked very different than they had when they first stepped out of the tunnel onto the bank of the pool. Gone were the sensible English travelling clothes, instead they had changed into the clothes that were stored in their forest chalet, also under stasis so they hadn't disintegrated with the years that had passed.

Peter was wearing one of his loose white cotton shirt with flowing sleeves and an open collar. The hem was tucked into thee tight brown cotton trousers which in turn were tucked into calf high brown leather boots.

Edmund was wearing another billowing white shirt, which he wore in the same way as his brother, only his was tucked into trousers of dark green cotton, again with calf high brown leather boots.

Lucy was in a pale blue cotton shirt with sleeves that flared as they reached her wrists, over that she had a dark blue tunic, all this was worn over dark blue, nearly black flared trousers, that were designed to look like a skirt, and under the trousers were calf high black leather boots.

They were all wearing a plain gold circlet around their foreheads, Lucy and Edmunds were the same, as Peter was the High King his was a little more intricately designed, not much, just an extra twist at the front.

They looked just like they had when they had gone hunting as Kings and Queen, except they were missing the fourth, it wasn't the same without Susan, but in a strange way it was better, she had changed so much since the last time she was in Narnia, she wasn't the girl she had been.

They had packed bags with food when they were at the chalet; they had all sorts, cheese, bread, all kinds of things that would stay fresh while they were travelling.

The Narnian air was giving them the strength back that they had once had for these treks, and a lot more energy. It had been three days and in that day they had covered most of the forest, it was a good thing that they had started at least halfway through the trees, they should be out of its shadow by that evening, and the next day they would start the climb up the mountain. They knew exactly were to go, Edmund and Jewel had been exceedingly close when they were married, before that even, the marriage vows just solidified the bonds that had already existed between them. That bond was now giving him an excellent sense of direction as to where to find Jewel, and it had been growing stronger and more detailed everyday.

"Come on Lu, we've got to keep moving. If we can get out of the forest tonight we can spend tomorrow getting into the mountains."

"I know that. But I'm really starting to hate this forest. I'm sure there weren't as many things to trip over the last time we were here."

Grumpily Lucy strode on ahead of Edmund and Peter, ignoring the sniggers, and she held her head high as they caught up on either side of her and threaded their arms together. Looking at their smiles Lucy couldn't help but smile alongside them, chattering they soon left the cover of the forest. The mountains loomed close, the footpath that led into them was only a few feet in front of them, but they did not move on, it had been a hard climb when they had ruled, and undoubtedly it still was, they would need all the strength they could muster the next day.

But as Peter and Lucy slept, Edmund lay in his blankets and looked up at the mountains, what he hadn't told the others, was that even as he could sense Jewel's location, he could sense her emotions. It wasn't just her fear of being alone, that had been tempered into a steady throb of fear that was hidden far below the surface. But that morning a new sense of fear had arisen, it sent spikes through her psyche, even through she was burying it he could still feel it, and it frightened him. Knowing that Jewel was so deathly afraid, and had been for so long that she could barely even notice it anymore scared him more than anything else could do. All he could do was hope that she could sense him, and know that he was coming.

_Raven's Peak_

What the hell! While she was being herded onto the litter Jewel could have sworn she felt Edmund in her mind, but it wasn't possible, was it? She had no time to contemplate it, the gates had opened, and she was being taken into the crowded streets.

_Two days later, the road up to Raven's Peak_

"What's that?"

Peter stopped, throwing an arm out behind him to stop Edmund, which in turn stopped Lucy. He could faintly hear bells jingling, the sound of a horse and cart. Sure enough a few moments later a mule appeared around a bend in the road harnessed to a rickety wooden cart that rolled along on two equally dilapidated wheels.

Driving the cart was what can only be described as a whistling bundle. When the driver registered the presence of the three observers he looked up and the whistling trailed off. He was old, probably in his sixties, a weathered tanned face that was covered in lines that were the product of both age and laughter. A shapeless grey hat rested on grey, dusty hair. He wore faded blue robes and the edges were ripped from were they had caught on a splinter from the cart and he had ripped it getting down. They knew that was what caused it because they cold see a broken piece of wood poking through a corner of his outfit. His eyes crinkled up with laughter as he surveyed the well-dressed teenagers before him.

"Well, we don't see the likes of you around here that often. You here for the festival up at the peak?"

The three looked at each other, confused, but then Peter took the lead.

"Yes, at least we are if we're talking about the same thing."

"We must be young fella, there's only one inhabited spot in Raven Mountains, only one place that's possible to inhabit for more than a few nights anyway. If you're looking for anything to do with civilisation in these mountains, that's the place to look."

Peter looked at his brother and sister, silently communicating, nodding his head Peter looked back at the old man.

"Mind if we travel with you?"

"Hop on."

A smile lit up his face, making his look much younger as wrinkles smoothed. As they travelled Peter asked him about the festival he spoke of. He was sitting on the driver's seat while Edmund and Lucy hunkered down in the cart amongst various wares.

"It's the festival of Eternal Life, or that's what they call it anyway. Me, I think it's just an exhibition of sadism. They parade that poor girl around day in day out for a week, letting people jump up and grab at her, hoping to snatch a piece of her longevity away from her."

"What girl?"

"No one knows her name anymore, it's been lost in the sands of time, all I know is that I've been to this festival every year of my life for the trading, and my father before me, and my grandfather before him, and that girl has always been there.

The legend is that she appeared from somewhere about eight hundred years ago, and the Lord at that time took her in as a serving girl, but as they years passed and he saw that she didn't age a day he took her into custody. He believed her to be a sign from Aslan himself, a gift to show what life could be like for he and his people if only they were pure enough. Since then it's degenerated until she's just passed around for everyone to try and take a piece of her life away from her, and keep it for themselves. What they don't see, or don't care about is that they're not creating a longer life for themselves, they're just destroying the poor chit."

With that the journey cart fell silent as it trundled along it's way, each occupant lost in their own thoughts. Edmund's thoughts were whirling, how could this have happened.

"Jewel, my Jewel."

Please review people, please ;)


	3. Recovering what was lost

I only own Jewel

Shadowface: Thank you for the review, here's the next up date.

HottStuffMelv: Thanks for the advice, I won't do that anymore, here's the next update. And as for my screen name, when I was in primary school I had to dress up as a devil for one of the plays we did, and I was Queen of the underworld or something like that and one of the lines was 'reigning devil' and it kind of stuck. Strange I know but there you go, hope it satisfies your curiosity, please enjoy this chapter.

A few hours after they had met the old man, whom they later found out was called Conan, the cart and its riders arrived at Raven's Peak. Lucy's eyes started watering at the pungent aroma of the town, it didn't look as though it had been cleaned in years. Raw sewage ran down the gulleys at the sides of the road, all of the walls were blackened with smoke and a thick layer of smog was settled over the rooftops. The streets were filled with bodies, all bashing into each other, coarse voices floated over the cart and Edmund had to forcibly shove a drunk off of the cart when he collapsed on the back and started to go to sleep. Peter and Edmund's faces mirrored her disgust, what kind of people could live in a place like this.

"Awful, ain't it?"

Conan's face was twisted in a wry expression.

"I wouldn't come here at all except the money I get for the blankets here is much better than I do anywhere else, especially at this time of year.

Besides, I know it's just an old man's fancy, but I like to think that the poor girl knows that someone out here isn't trying to destroy her."

Conan was blushing; desperately trying to hide it behind his large hat; impulsively Lucy reached out and hugged him. The old man reminded her of Galen, he was one of their court advisors at Cair Paravel, the sweetest man you could imagine, Conan was a bit rougher around the edges but they had the same heart.

"I'm sure she does."

There was something a different about Edmund's voice, it was emotional, there was no other word for it. Anger, love, pain, hatred disgust, a whole myriad of feelings that were created and strengthened by these surroundings, and to make it worse he could feel Jewel, and she was scared, terrified.

It had grown more overwhelming in the last day, something was very wrong with his wife, very wrong.

_With Jewel_

Oh God Oh God Oh God. GET AWAY FROM ME. The words reverberated throughout her skull. They had never been this bad, never, it was like they were infected with something.

It was the second day of the festival and they hadn't stopped, things usually quietened after the sun had set, but this year they just kept going. The screams, the hands. Everyone was jumping reaching for her, she was covered in bruises and scratches, blood dribbled down her arms and legs from where fingernails had scratched her. Her scalp was aching from where her hair had been pulled by relentless fingers.

Desperately she tried to gather her thoughts and reached out with her empathy to find the one kind mind that was always here during the festival. After a few minutes search where she was continually pulled from her search by screams of grabs at her limbs. Ah, there he was, what on earth! Edmund, Lucy, Peter. They were there, she could feel them, she wasn't dreaming this time, it was real, she started to send a message to them when someone jumped on the litter and started slashing at her with a knife.

"_Help me."_

_With Edmund, Lucy, Peter, and Conan_

"_Help me."_

The soft cry rippled through their minds. Edmund and Peter reflexively reached for the hilts of their daggers, Lucy craned her head in every direction, futilely trying to guess what direction Jewel was in. None of them expected to Conan to speak up.

"Wha…What was that?"

The old man's face was ashen, his eyes were wide and there was a fair amount of fear in them, he wasn't really used to having people talking in his mind. Lucy reached out to him and tried to explain in simple terms that wouldn't scare him, but after a few minutes Edmund was tired with that tack.

"That was Jewel, she needs help and…"

"Who's Jewel?"

"Jewel is the girl that you said is being paraded around here like a prize cow. Do you have any idea where she'll be now, please!"

Edmund's voice was harsh and desperate, Peter didn't look any different, Lucy was the only calm one of the trio, apparently sensing the urgency he jumped off his cart with surprising agility, and apparently trusting his horse to stay in one place he weaved his way down a side alley, deftly dodging a stream of dirty water thrown out of a high window. After a quick look between the siblings the three dashed off after him, except Peter and Edmund just shoved the celebrants out of their way instead of wriggling through them.

When they caught up with Conan they found themselves at the front of a crowd that lined a filthy cobble street. All around them were loud, coarse voices, and each person seemed to be wearing a uniform of grime and brown cotton.

"They take her around in a spiral, they start her off at the outer limits of the town and travel around the edge for a day, then they move in a bit for the next day, and so on till they reach the centre of two with all the nobles. She should be coming past here any minute."

Lucy nodded gratefully, her brothers were too busy at that moment, Peter was getting dangerously close to drawing a knife on a pair of louts who seemed to think that because he was an easy target because he wore decent clothes, and Edmund craning his neck trying to see if Jewel was coming. A few minutes later the screaming broke out. The noise was almost a living entity, the very air seemed to vibrate, and then Jewel appeared.

She was being carried on a decrepit wooden litter; they could see bruises decorating her body and shallow rivers of blood. But what distressed him the most was the man on the litter beside her. He didn't appear to be distracted by the horde of hands reaching towards Jewel, instead he was carefully making incisions in her flesh, then holding a container to the injury and collecting her blood. Each time he moved onto a new spot he held up his collection of blood and the crowd cheered. Jewel was oblivious, she was unconscious on the litter.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways Conan, thank you for everything."

Peter shook their friends hand and drew his dagger alongside Edmund, they were about to charge the litter when each of them had an arm grabbed by a different hands. Turning the looked into the angry faces of Conan and Lucy.

"What, you're just going to barge in there without a plan."

"No offence kids, but that's a remarkably bad idea."

"Well what would you two suggest?"

"We get her out of here on my cart."

"You're helping!"

"Of course, I told you, I've always felt for the chit but there was never anything I could do about it, now I can and I'm going to. If Lucy here can find a blanket or something and I go and get my cart a bit closer to here, then you two can still be heroically stupid and charge the litter and have a chance of getting out of here alive.

You rap her in the blanket as soon as you reach a dark corner, you might want to get some cloaks for yourselves and take those headbands off, you do stand out a bit in this place, then you can come find me, we'll get her in the back and be out of here licketty split."

With that he disappeared off into the crowd. Not needing words the three headed off to find a blanket and three large cloaks. As soon as they found them Peter and Edmund swathed themselves in the rough material and pulled the hoods up to conceal their faces, as soon as they saw Lucy similarly disguised and retreating to the back of the crowd they faced the street again and saw that Jewel's litter was a lot closer than before. With a swift look at each other they charged.

They sprinted into the street and leapt onto the litter. With a savage blow to the head the vampire collecting her blood was thrown away from her and while Peter slashed viciously at the onlookers Edmund gathered his unconscious wife into his arms and they leapt off again, the whole thing had taken less than a minute. Fighting their way through the crowds Peter defended them with his knives while Edmund stayed behind his brother, trying to keep his wife away from the clawing hands.

After a somewhat drawn out passage through the crowds they reached the corner where Lucy was standing enveloped in the shadows. Swiftly they wrapped Jewel in the blanket and slipped away into the crowds.

After a nerve-wracking ten minutes they reached Conan and his cart. Bundling into the back they flattened themselves against the base and hid themselves under various wares. They remained still as they waited to leave their town, when they finally did Edmund sat up and started ripping things to pieces to make bandages for Jewel, Peter and Lucy joined him, until they were all distracted by a chortle coming from underneath Conan's hat.

"Well, I didn't actually think that would work. Well done."

And then he collapsed into gales of laughter while the other three just shook their heads and continued to make bandages.

Please review this chapter :D


	4. Awakening

I only own Jewel

It was three days after the foursome consisting of Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Conan had grabbed Jewel and ran, since then they had kept moving and were now through the main part of the mountains range and were just travelling through a gentle valley that connected the foothills. It was peaceful terrain, birds flew in the sky, flowers bloomed and blossomed, and trees stretched up into the sky, competing for size with the mountains. At least it would have been peaceful if it hadn't been for Edmund.

Jewel hadn't woken since she had fallen unconscious on the litter. According to Conan she was just recuperating from several hundred life times of abuse. Edmund however, was continuously making it known that she hadn't woken up, he was trying to remember every bit of medicinal arts he had ever learnt. Narnian ways and the other world's ways, those that could be adapted to Narnian supplies anyway, but it wasn't doing anything. Peter sat with Edmund in the back with Jewel while Lucy sat up front with Conan. There was always conversation between the youngest and oldest members of the party. Lucy was spending her time finding out what had happened in Narnia since their last visit.

Caspian's son had died before marrying and producing an heir, and so his favoured advisor had taken the throne. The old man had carried on Caspian's benevolent reign, but when he died his son had succeeded him. Frewen was nothing like his father; instead he was more like Miraz, Caspian's uncle. Frewen had now ruled for a total of twenty-three years, and in that time life had reverted from the free Narnia back to another version of Miraz's rule. All the talking animal's, centaurs, dwarves, nymphs, and all the other magical creatures had been forced back into hiding.

There were tear's in Conan's eyes as he told the tale, he shook it off, saying it was just an old man's foolishness, Lucy knew better though. Occasionally people were born that had a strong link with Narnia; it was as though they could feel the land, if she had to guess she would say Conan was one of those. The fact that he was an ordinary trader showed how things in Narnia had changed since their time, and not necessarily for the better, while they had ruled anyone who had that link with Narnia was immediately given a place in the court, though if they didn't want to leave their homes they didn't need to. But they were a way of knowing how a decision or action affected Narnia because they could feel its affects. Although there had never been a chance for it to be tested during their time, it was assumed that they would also feel how the ruler influenced the land. She wasn't going to tell him that though, not yet anyway.

As the cart trundled on Edmund's panic grew with each mile they travelled with no movement from Jewel other than gentle breaths or involuntary twitches.

"Stop worrying lad, we should reach Cronlan by sunset, it's a small village on the edge of the hills, there's a decent doctor there, he should be able to fix your girl."

They still hadn't told Conan about who they were, or how they knew Jewel, whenever he asked they always said that they would tell him when Jewel awoke.

_Next morning in Cronlan_

"Edmund, Edmund."

The teenager was rudely awoken by his younger sister shaking one arm and his older brother shaking the other.

"What?" he growled, voice thick with sleep.

"Jewel's awake."

Two words that made him fly out of bed, hit the floor and was at her side in two seconds, of course it wasn't that much of a feat seeing as how he was six feet from her the whole time. Of course he didn't notice that he'd flung the blanket over Lucy's head in his hurry, his attention was focused on the girl slowly before him who was slowly making her way back to join the living.

Her eyelashes fluttered several times before they properly opened. Sapphire orbs stared up at him groggily, the foggy eyes slowly cleared in recognition as she looked up at the face hovering over her.

"Edmund."

Her voice was still weak, but there was an undeniable thread of pleasure running through it. She made as though she wanted to sit up but Edmund gently held her down.

"You've been asleep for three days and you didn't look as though you were having a wonderful time before that. Just stay still."

She stopped struggling and just smiled, then a hurricane hit as Lucy freed her self from the blanket with Peter's assistance and dashed over to her sister-in-law.

"Jewel! Oh I'm so glad you're awake, I've been stuck with these two for ages and they've always ganged up on me, there's nothing I can say to either of them, they always agree with each other. And it's not even as though Susan's on my side any more and…"

"Lucy! Sorry about that Jewel, she's a bit excited."

"I can see that."

Jewel smiled at the blushing siblings and was about to ask them what had happened when the door creaked open.

"I brought breakfast for anyone who wants it. And your medicines here too pet."

Conan lifted three plates off of his big tray, and gave one too each of the healthy teenagers, then he lifted a big bottle and filled a spoon with the green gunk. Inexorably he pressed it into her mouth, not giving her a chance to object. Despite the disgusted look on her face she swallowed it and immediately seized the glass of water he had standing by to wash away the foul taste. Just as Conan was preparing to bustle out the door she grabbed his arm with a burst of sped that seemed to exhaust her enough to force her to let go and collapse back against the pillows she had momentarily risen from. Conan had gotten the point however and turned to stand at her bedside. Before Edmund could start fussing she spoke.

"You're the kind one aren't you? There was always someone nice at the festival, someone who really cared, that was you, wasn't it."

The old man dipped his head in an embarrassed nod, but before he could run away and cool his flaming face he was pulled down and into a tight hug, and before he was released the ebony-haired girl whispered a gentle thank you in his ear and kissed his whiskery cheek.

Once she had released the man who had been her saviour throughout the last generation festivals she asked where she was, a question she probably should have asked earlier. As Edmund explained that she was in the back room of the local doctor in a village in the outskirts of the mountain range.

There was then an uncomfortable silence during which Conan was asked to sit down and Peter fetched the bottle of brandy that every respectable doctor has somewhere in every room in the house.

"Conan we've been travelling together for a few days and we've probably got you in a lot of trouble because of what happened at Raven's Peak. And I think it's about time we told you who we were."

Lucy cast an anxious look at her family, Peter took pity on her and gave her the bottle and continued in her place.

"I am the High King Peter of Narnia, this is Queen Lucy, King Edmund, and Queen Jewel. Only if you know anything about the legends you might recognize her by the 'Crown Jewel', it was the court name for her."

Peter continued to explain that they went back to their world and what Aslan assumed had happened to Jewel, which was accented by various affirmative noises from the girl in question. Lucy was busy pouring constant brandies for Conan until he decided that was too slow and took the brandy from her and started swigging it from the bottle.

"You're…but…you mean…I've had the Kings and Queens from the golden age in my cart for the last four days, and the Crown Jewel for the last three days."

He fainted when they all nodded, and it was quite understandable really, it wasn't as though he was a young man, into his late sixties at least, and they had to admit that this wasn't exactly a normal, everyday, topic of conversation.

Once Conan had been deposited on the bed Edmund had been sleeping on the three sibling gathered around Jewel.

"I can't believe you're still alive, I thought you were dead."

Edmund was obviously trying not to cry, Lucy however wasn't succeeding quite so well, tears were running down her face in rivers.

"Well I am alive, I've been alive all this time, and as you can see I look all right for over eight hundred.

There is just one thing I want to ask you though."

Seeing their faces look up in readiness to answer she hauled herself into a sitting position. Under the pretence of examining her nails she lifted her hand, and then as she lifted her head to look at Edmund the placid look on her face was swiftly changed to outrage.

"What the hell took you so long?"

The angry question was punctuated by a resounding smack as her palm came into contact with Edmund's face.

HottStuffMelv: I hope you like this chapter too

Please review, and by the way, I've changes it so that not only people with accounts can review, so please do review. :D


	5. Talking

I only own Jewel

Silence filled the room after Jewel slapped Edmund. Lucy and Peter were shocked, and a little scared, no one knew precisely where she came from before the royal four found her in the forest near the lamppost, but they did know that she had a very fierce temper. Conan was confused but he could see the girl's point, she had been trapped for Aslan knows how many years, believing that her husband and family were dead, and now she finds that they had been living a perfectly nice life, she's entitled to be a little upset. Edmund's reaction was, repressed, was the only word for it, his hand flew to cover his reddening cheek; his eyes grew stonier as he glared at his obviously angry wife.

"Peter, Lucy, Conan, could you leave us alone for a while please."

It wasn't a question, recognizing that Peter herded the other two out of the bedroom, it was while he was closing the door that he remembered just what it was that made the marriage between Edmund and Jewel so interesting. Edmund's temper was just as fierce as hers, and although they complimented each other perfectly when they were working together, it also made their fights truly horrendous.

In the stifling quiet after the three observers had left husband and wife stared at each other, each wanting their opposite to make the first move. Finally Edmund decided to go first and see if he could control the conversation.

"What is the matter with you? It's not my fault, I thought you were dead."

"Centuries Edmund, at first I tried so hard to get though to you but I couldn't, I screamed for you and Aslan but no one ever came. Then I came for here, and I was a serving girl again, I thought that if I didn't age at Cair Paravel and in the heart of Narnia then I might here on the outskirts, where it's not really a part of Narnia. But I didn't, and they caught me and trapped me, and I was all alone, I was scared and I wanted my husband or my family or Aslan, but no one came, for centuries no one came!"

Her voice had risen to a screech as she spoke, and as she finished she collapsed back against the pillow, but she somehow managed to make it look as though she was just angry, not still exhausted.

"Don't you think I would have come if I could? You were my wife Jewel; you are my wife, if I thought there was any chance you were alive I would have moved heaven and earth to find you. But Aslan never even mentioned that you were alive, we've been here twice since we went back through the wardrobe and he never even mentioned it."

He was trying not to shout, but his voice did fluctuate between anger and sadness.

"Why would he leave me here?"

Jewel had been silent for minutes after he had spoken, and her question was said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

"He didn't mean to sweetie."

Sighing he reached out and clambered onto the bed beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

"When he realised that you had been affected in the same way that we were when we went back through the wardrobe he thought you'd just live another life, just start over again from that age. Then he had to go away to deal with another of his worlds, he never came back until the second time we were here, when Caspian ascended the throne, and he felt something like you here, but he didn't check it out. The third time were here he found you, but that was six months ago, why he didn't bring us here to help you before now I don't know. But I'm here baby, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you alone again, you're never leaving my sight again."

Ignoring her weak struggles he pressed his face against the crook of her neck, feathering little kisses along her neck. Ignoring feeble protests about him having a cold nose, he only raised his head again when she hunched her shoulders, forcing him to look at her. For a few seconds they stared at each other before dissolving into laughter, they always did that at the end of a fight, it was as though the shouting didn't mean anything.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while before Edmund brought up the subject of wha they were going to do now.

"Get Narnia back of course."

The way she said it nearly made him fall off the bed.

"Excuse me!"

"What? You've done it before the first time you were here, when you defeated the White Witch. I may not have been in Narnia proper, but I have heard the stories, Frewen is jus as bad as she was, he's even worse that Miraz was, and you wouldn't believe some of the stories I heard about him. And do you want to know how I know it's so bad, Hanak supports him, he's the so-called Lord of Raven's Peak, and anything he thinks is good, you have to know is bad.

Besides you're the Kings and Queens of the golden age, if you can't save Narnia again, who can."

She made it sound so simple, as though it was just a walk in the park. But it was useless to argue with her, he could never win, no matter how often it happened.

"Good, you're not going to argue, now why don't you call the others in and we'll get started."

He opened his mouth a few times as though he was a fish, what was it with people planning expeditions with absolutely no plan at the moment. Shaking his head he got up reluctantly and threw the door open inviting the other three in. Ignoring the strange looks he received from the doctor and his wife, the strong, although panicked young man was no shaking his head as though he was exasperated with an apocalypse, or something like that.

Inside the room Peter had exploded, Lucy was giggling, and Conan was bemused, Edmund was resigned and Jewel was surprisingly calm.

"Peter why aren't you accepting this, you are High King of Narnia, your country is being systematically destroyed, all the magical creatures are being forced back into hiding, and Narnian people are being crushed underfoot. All four of you used to say that Narnia and its people always came first, so do something about it."

Her arms were waving around in the air and she looked slightly ridiculous, not like the collected Queen they had once known, but she was right. They had saved Narnia from the White Witch and Miraz, they could save her from Frewen as well, besides they had Jewel with them this time, nothing could stop them with her on their side, if she was working against them it would have been a completely different story.

"We'll need to go to Cair Paravel first, Conan says that it isn't being used anymore but our old things should still be there."

Peter was already taking charge, asking Conan if he would travel with them to advise them on the current situation. Lucy and Edmund joined in at various points with questions about travel arrangements. Meanwhile Jewel was looking around, mouthing numbers and biting her bottom lip.

"Hey" she interrupted "where's Susan?"

HottStuffMelv: thanks for reviewing again, and Jewel did know it wasn't his fault but she's been abandoned for centuries, and she's got a temper. I always figured that they would have had to be close to some people while they were in Narnia and at least one would have got married, and Edmund's always been my favourite character so I made it him. I hope you like this chapter

Please review people, I love getting reviews ;)


	6. Arriving

I only own Jewel

"I still don't believe it."

All Jewel got in reply were various annoyed sighs and exclamations. They had left Cronlan about an hour ago and it was the tenth time she'd said it, before that she'd just been in shock. Lucy didn't know why she found it so hard to believe, it wasn't like Susan had ever been the most involved in Narnian affairs. Yes she took a great interest in certain things and yes she had taken part in a few battles and many archery contests, but still, Jewel had been more like one of the queens of the Golden Age than Susan had.

"Well believe it, I was talking to her about Narnia a while ago and she didn't want to know. She's not one of us anymore now will you let it go."

With a huff Lucy flung herself back down, leaving Jewel looking at the passing forest, with no one noticing the crystal tear that fell don her cheeks except Edmund. And he silently called Lucy every name he could think of while he tried to bring Jewel into his arms.

Susan had been the one that found Jewel first and had brought her to their hunting camp. Susan had been the one who had insisted that she stay with them and had treated Jewel as a younger sister. They had always been close and the fact that Susan wasn't interested in Narnia anymore hurt her.

They travelled along in silence for a few more hours, with Jewel huddled inside the circle of Edmund's arms. They travelled much faster in the cart than they had on foot, and so they reached the chalet about an hour after sunset.

"This is your chalet!"

There was an incredulous note in Conan's voice that made it hard for the four to not laugh at him, although they had to admit, he did have a point, it wasn't exactly a 'chalet' per se. It was a single story building built as a square from warm red brick; there was a court yard in the centre of the building with luscious green grass and a large pool with deep blue water that they used for swimming. There were only ever the royal four and Jewel here unless they brought friends with them; so two opposite sides were bedrooms, four on each side. One side was things like the kitchen and the dining room. The final side had the library, the music room, and the sitting room.

Conan couldn't move from the cart, he just gaped up at the chalet in amazement, Edmund ran ahead dragging Jewel behind him, he as saying something about getting her out of the rags that she had worn for the festival. Peter and Lucy waited for Conan to get over his shock and climb down.

"Different to Raven's Peak isn't it."

"A…this is…you said it was a small chalet you used when you came hunting."

"It is."

"This is a palace."

"No."

Lucy burst out in peals of laughter.

"Cair Paravel is a palace, but don't worry, you'll fit right in."

With that she danced ahead leaving Peter to shepherd poor Conan inside.

The old man had to be physically pushed over the threshold, his exact words ere something about him not being good enough to enter a palace, but of course Peter didn't listen and forced him inside. They made their way to the sitting room as it was closer and there was no point in going to the dining room, it was larger and much more stately than they needed, and it might have been more than Conan could stand.

"Edmund, Jewel, hurry up! Dinner's ready."

The bellow from the Narnian High King echoed down the hallway, and he stood there waiting for the to missing companions to arrive before throwing his arms up in despair and storming back into the sitting room. Lucy and Conan had given the place its life back after several hundred years, torches illuminated the pale yellow walls and the thick velvet curtains were closed, shutting out the night. A stasis spell had kept the room clean, so once the spell was deactivated the rich wooden furniture glowed in the firelight. Conan had set out a feast for them all to enjoy, the last of their rations and what the doctor and his wife had foisted off on them, rich, sticky cakes mainly. Lucy was helping him in-between trying to put a piece into the 10,000 piece jigsaw that Jewel and Susan had been fond of, they had taken over one of the tables in here and it was overflowing with an outline and one filled in corner, the rest of the table just had loose pieces floating around everywhere. The young girl and the old man looked up from the jigsaw when Peter stormed through the doorway.

"What can be taking them so long!"

He growled before throwing himself down in a chair nearby, and picking up a piece and slotting it in place without even seeming to notice. A fact that upset Lucy since she'd been trying to find a place for that bit for ages, and so she answered a bit more belligerently than she otherwise would have.

"They're probably trying to find something that'll fit her. Did you see how much weight she's lost?"

She was right, the Jewel they'd known before had been thin, but in a healthy way, her pale skin glowed with good health, and none of her ribs had shown. But now her skin seemed a bit like tissue paper, it was very thin and veins could be seen underneath the surface, her ribs were clearly shown on her torso, and of course the bruises stood out in sharp relief against the whiteness. However he was spared having to answer when the two missing persons breezed in.

"Hello everyone."

It was Jewel, her voice practically brimming with happiness after just an hour spent alone in Edmund's company. But anyone looking at her could see immediately that this was Queen Jewel, and not the poor, battered girl up at Raven's Peak. Her hair had been washed and it shone and hung in waves down her back. Instead of the rags she had a floor length lack skirt and a blue corset top with off the shoulder flared sleeves. The final touch to the Crown Jewel was the diamond, jet and sapphire circlet around her head.

"You made it then."

All Peter got in response to his sardonic question was a cushion flung at his head by his younger brother. Jewel had curled up on the floor and was rapidly putting pieces into the puzzle, ignoring Lucy's friendly glare and Conan's chuckles at the two girls.

The two boys filled some plates for the other three and the rest of the night was spent chattering away. Stories from the Golden Age and the other times that the three had been in Narnia, Jewel's life, and Conan's life as he was growing up. It was their last chance for a night like this, for they were leaving the next day, and the next time that they were in an environment like this, it would not be nearly so pleasant.

Please review everyone, I wasn't sure if tis chapter was very good, and I really want opinions. :)

Shadowface: sorry it's been a while

HottStuffMelv: please review this chapter as well


	7. Plans and rumours

All I own is Jewel

"There's a cave up ahead. I can see the overhang, just go straight on."

Peter had to roar louder than he'd ever shouted a battle cry to be heard over the raging storm. Conan didn't even bother trying to reply, instead he just hunched is shoulders to try and keep any warmth he still had and flicked his poor pony into a faster trot. On either side of the cart Jewel and Edmund signalled that they were going to ride a head and make sure that it was safe, and if it wasn't to clear out whatever was making it unsafe because there was no way that they were going anywhere else.

They splashed ahead as they forced their two horses to keep going. They had found the two in the forest a few days ago; they'd taken an immediate liking to the couple and after a few hours both would allow husband or wife to ride them, Conan was amazed, Peter and Lucy were just surprised it hadn't happened sooner.

After a few minutes of rough going Edmund entered the cave a few seconds before Jewel, rapidly dismounting he scanned the cave for any signs of trouble, hand on the hilt of his sword in case there was any. It looked like someone had lived here a while ago but moved out recently, and a blackened spot and a pile of old twigs hinted that it had been a person, there were piles of straw, hay, and heather littered all over the floor like beds, but there was an empty feel to it. Like it had been abandoned in a hurry.

After checking that it was safe they rubbed the horses don with a few scraps of dry cloth and gave them some of the hay, and there was a little spring at the back that they could drink from. It was about then that the other three appeared. Lucy ignored everything else and concentrated on making a fire while Peter unpacked everything and tried to dry out what he could, and Conan took care of his pony.

"We might be stuck here for a while, that storm's not going to quit any time soon."

"Everyone dry off before we worry about that, we won't be any good to anyone if we're all sick."

About an hour later they were all semidry and seated around the small fire, how far away from Frewen's castle are we."

"About three days, but what exactly are you planning to do when you get there."

"Find the magical creatures, with any luck they'll have more up to date information about Frewen and his plans."

"If we're really lucky we might be able to get away with a challenge from the High King, like you did with Miraz. But, I don't think we will, I've heard some of the stories about Frewen when I was at the Peak. He sounds like a limpet, he'll hold on until there's no choice except breaking away."

"What do we do then?"

"Fight back. But this'll have to be stronger than last time; we can't let Narnia go through another few years of peace, and then have another maniac take over the throne."

"Stronger how?"

Peter, Edmund and Jewel all looked at each other after Lucy's question, while the youngest sat there trying to figure out what they would do. Those three were always the better tacticians and fighters out of the five of them. She would fight, and Susan used to be a brilliant archer, but those three were the real stars on a battlefield. The first to charge and the last to retreat.

"I think I have an idea about that, but I want to talk to the magical creatures before I tell you what it is."

"All right lad, now why don't we all get some sleep. WE have to keep moving and it's not going to be easy going tomorrow."

Peter smiled as he put his head down; his family was back together again. Edmund had a light in his eyes that he hadn't seen since the last time he'd been with Jewel, and as for Jewel. When they'd first rescued her she'd had a hollow look in her eyes, and Peter hadn't been sure if it would ever fade away, but already after only a few days in the company of her husband the loneliness and pain had diminished, there were still shadows echoing in her eyes, but it was better than he had thought it would be in three years. Although he really shouldn't be surprised at anything Jewel did anymore, she'd never done anything remotely resembling normal, slapping him the second she woke up being a prime example. And Lucy was just ecstatic to be back in Narnia, as was he, and Conan had slipped into their lives as a father figure, or even an Aslan figure. As he thought of the lion Peter's eyes shuttered over, he still wasn't ready to forgive him for leaving his sister alone for hundreds of years where she was abused and neglected.

Deciding that he would need his sleep tomorrow, and not memories of analysing his family late into the night Peter closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

Things continued in that fashion for roughly three weeks, the weather wasn't always that bad, in fact, some days they even managed to travel in the sun, although it didn't happen very often, it was mostly dull, grey and overcast, and very, very cold. Well, Jewel and Lucy thought it as cold anyway, all the guys just thought it was a bit chilly, and ignored Jewel when she insisted that all males were allergic to heat.

They replenished their supplies at the various towns they passed, and picked up some clothes for the royal four that were made in the current styles, instead of their richly made but somewhat archaic clothes.

Two of the teenagers always went into the towns with Conan, and while he bought the things they needed they found out all they could about Frewen, facts and rumours were all useful, and they often helped out in return for the information. And as they journeyed away from the villages Edmund and Jewel rode side by side scratching things onto a bit of paper they had picked up on their first stop. Apparently it was something to do with Edmund's idea about what they could do about Frewen, but the other three weren't allowed to see it.

It was exactly three weeks after the night they spent in the cave, and Lucy was getting crotchety. She may love travelling, but the other four were used to spending this amount of time outdoor, travelling to market towns or on battle campaigns.

They came across the castle just as the sun was setting, and seeing the bright globe go down behind the castle battlements should have been a beautiful sight, towers standing out in sharp relief against nature's natural beauty. But instead steady streams of black smoke rose up into the air, coarse laughter floated on the wind towards them, accompanied by a rotten stench. Could this really be the home of Narnia's 'King'?

I finally updated.

Christina: hope you liked this one too

HottStuffMelv: glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too

Shadowface: hope you liked this update

Please review again :)


	8. Nymphs

All I own is Jewel

"It's disgusting."

"It's awful."

"It's hideous."

"It's creepy."

"It's the Royal residence. According to Frewen, and consequently the Narnian elite, it's the ultimate in wealth, fashion and everything that costs money."

The four King's and Queen's just looked at each other, then the monstrosity before them, sneered simultaneously, then as one turned on their heels and headed back to the cart and the horses. Leaving Conan to follow behind them, shaking his head.

"So what are we going to do now? We can hardly just barge in and say 'we're the king's and queen's from the Golden Age and we'd like to get our country back so get lost.'"

"No you can't lass. But it would be interestin' to see his face if you did."

Conan and Lucy started laughing, for no apparent reason since it wasn't really that funny. The other three just stared at them for a few seconds before they turned to each other and started to plan. A few minutes later they turned back to the still giggling Conan and Lucy.

"Have you two quite finished."

Lucy had always hated how Jewel could just raise that one eyebrow and look so sarcastic and…and…Jewelish.

"Yes."

And she hated how she always sounded like a little kid whenever she had to answer the 'eyebrow look'. Luckily for her, before her face burst into flames from all the heat rushing into it, Peter took over.

"Right, we're going to split up, Jewel and Peter will go to the east, the three of us will go to the west. We're looking for any of the true Narnians. Talking animals, nymphs, centaurs, any magical creature. We'll meet back here at sunset this evening, gather everyone we found together and everyone they know. Then Jewel and Edmund will explain what it is they've been doing for the last few weeks."

That said they all said their goodbyes and wandered off. Jewel and Edmund definitely had the better part of this deal; they were heading away from the diabolical heap of stone that some fool had the nerve to call a castle, and into the cleaner part of the forest. They were surrounded by trees that seemed to touch the sky and pierce the clouds. And with each step they took the bark grew richer, the leaves greener and the air sweeter. Jewel was acting like a little girl, running ahead, spinning around with her arms spread out and her face turned to the sun, her laughter rang out through the air like church bells early in the morning. Edmund was laughing at her, but doing his best not to show it, he liked having all of his limbs attached to his body.

"What are you laughing at?"

She was trying to sound stern but not doing very well, her voice was dripping with mirth.

"You, you look like a child at a fair."

"Hey! I've been trapped in one of the most disgusting settlements that has ever existed, only being allowed out one week every year unless I'm being dragged across the compound with a sack over my head. I'm allowed to be stupid when I'm on foot again, in a gorgeous forest where I first met my husband, and when I've just been reunited with said husband after eight hundred years!"

Then she poked her tongue out at him and ran off laughing into the trees, leaving Edmund to follow along behind her. A few minutes late he caught up with her in a small clearing, and without any warning picked her up as though she weighed no more than a feather and twirled her around in the air. He opened his mouth to speak when she was held at eyelevel but stopped at the look in her eyes, she'd shifted from playful to serious. Lowering her mouth she whispered in his ear, pretending that she was still playing, as was he.

"Don't look but there are two wood nymphs behind you."

"What type?"

"Oak, so they might not run away if we speak to them. Especially not that blonde."

"What's wrong with the blonde?"

"She's staring at you, and I know you're record with nymphs. Every time we've ever run into them one of them has always gone after you."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Jewel. Besides you're more than enough for me. I don't need nymph-type complications in an already complicated situation."

He smiled at the pouting queen before lowering her to the ground at turning to face the two nymphs.

"Come out please! We don't want to hurt you. We need to talk to you."

His voice rose in volume as he heard the whispering of tree leaves that indicates nymphs getting ready to run. Apparently his desperation persuaded them to at least listen to him, persuaded one at least since the couple could hear an almost violent whispering as one of the nymphs was held in place by the other. Still hidden behind the trees a voice rang out.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?"

The voice sounded like wind whistling through leaves and tree limbs, grass swaying in the breeze. Jewel looked at her husband, neither of them needed to speak to know what the other as asking. A nod from Jewel gave Edmund the go-ahead.

"My name is Edmund, and this is Jewel, my wife. King and Queen of Narnia."

There was silence for a few second before a voice broke out in hysterical laughter.

"King and Queen of Narnia, the only royals called Jewel and Edmund died thousands of years ago, along with the Golden Age."

Even the trees seemed to be laughing with the nymph, but as Jewel listened she realised that there was only one voice laughing. Just as that realisation hit, the second nymph appeared from the forest. Deep red hair, the colour of garners hung in loose curls to her waist, a deep green dress hung from one shoulder down to her knees, the hemline was shaped in the curves of an oak leaf, a plaited belt of various greens was wrapped around her waist, the ribbons trailing down to her bare feet.

"Jewel, Edmund?"

Her voice was softer than her companion, more like gentle spring than brash summer. Her delicate features showed confusion and uncertainty. The hazel eyes bored into Jewel's face, looking for something.

"Odessa?"

Jewel's voice quavered, and Edmund's mouth dropped open.

"Odessa?"

"Jewel? Edmund?"

The two girls took a few faltering steps forwards before hurling themselves into each other's arms.

"Odessa I can't believe you're still here?"

"Me too, I thought you would have died centuries ago. When you disappeared everyone thought you were dead."

Having finished hugging Jewel she flung her arms around a still gaping Edmund and proceeded to hug him into oblivion. Meanwhile Jewel ignored them and turned her gaze to the other nymph who was just leaving the cover of the trees. Her hair was the lightest blonde and hell to her shoulders like a waterfall, her blue eyes shone out of an ivory face. She was stared at Jewel for a few moments before brushing past her and pulling Odessa away from Edmund.

"Odessa what do you think you are doing? We have no idea who these people are and…"

"Shh Oliana. I do know who they are, King Edmund and Queen Jewel, I met them when I was just a sapling."

Her smile was spread over her whole face, and it had spread to Edmund and Jewel. Oliana looked as though she wanted to argue, but everyone knew that nymphs couldn't lie, especially not Odessa, and the other oak nymph had some empathic power. Not much, but enough for no one to ever be able to pretend to be anyone else around her.

"Your majesties."

She curtsied, her eyes lowered demurely as she sank gracefully, but they were flashing wickedly as she rose and looked at Edmund, that is before Jewel flashed her a look worse than Death itself could have created, and Oliana remembered that Jewel and Edmund were married. Ah well.

"Do you two know any more nymphs and other creatures here in the forest?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Could you take us to them. Peter, Lucy and a new friend of ours are searching for more of you, we need your help?"

"With getting rid of Frewen? Don't ask how I know you two only get that look when you're planning something ridiculously stupid."

"You in then?"

"What do you think?"

Shadowface: hope you liked this chapter too

Chuck: glad you like it so far, hope you keep on liking it

Christina: sorry but Conan and Aslan are different people, I have plans for Aslan

Please review again everyone :)


	9. Revolutions

All I own is Jewel, nothing else.

"You found some new friends then?"

"Uh huh."

Jewel and Peter were sitting on a log at their campsite, surrounded by nymphs, dwarves, centaurs, fairies, there was a family of talking squirrels playing tug of war with a remarkably large nut, the giggling sprite behind them had probably enlarged it. Music as playing, there was singing and dancing, then Peter, Lucy and Conan had arrived, and the only things accompanying them were torn clothes and various other cuts and bruises from tripping over roots and falling into swamps.

"So did you three have fun?"

God Peter hated that smirk, it had to be Jewel's influence, Edmund hadn't been this sarcastic and annoying in months.

"Lots."

Huh, his little brother looked much better with a heap of slimy gunge dribbling down his face. But before he could add a pile of mud on the irritatingly shiny blond head Lucy stepped in.

Recognising the signs of her eldest brother about to completely snap, and Edmund about to fight back in retaliation for the gunge dribbling down his clean shirt, Lucy figured she'd better say something before she became an only child (Susan didn't really count as a sister anymore).

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that the two of you haven't just spent all this time enjoying yourselves, and that you have actually come up with a plan."

Uh oh. Those faces were never a good sign, embarrassed but not a bit repentant, mischievous, excited, and thoroughly evil.

* * *

"Are you completely insane! Wait, don't answer that!"

Conan's voice ripped out across the quiet night air, like a cannon shot, and he had to be violently shushed, the volume was so loud the guards across at the monstrosity disguising itself as a castle might have heard him.

"We never said it was a good plan."

"Just that it was a plan."

The old man snorted again and sat himself down on the ground with a thump, then it was Lucy's turn.

"I thought that you'd been working on a plan for ages, you were always off talking to yourselves and scribbling things down."

Her voice had the cutest bewildered tone in it; to be perfectly honest Jewel didn't know why she was so surprised. It wasn't as though she and her husband hadn't some up with worse plans over the years, admittedly not much worse, but a bit.

"That was for what to do after we get rid of Frewen, the plan for doing that we came up with about an hour ago."

"Do you honestly expect us to just be able to walk in, tell Frewen that we're the true rulers of Narnia and that we want him to leave, and actually expect him to just do it!"

Oh God, now Peter was getting involved.

"Of course not, and if you'd have let us finish we would have told you the rest of it.

Peter, Narnia answers to you as High King remember, the lands and waters themselves will answer your call. That's what we wanted you to do here, there has to be at least one scholar there who will know what that means, and if there isn't anyone with common sense will realise that staying won't be a very good idea.

But we came up with something better after we Odessa told us something. Frewen took the throne of the High King from Cair Paravel and has it in there, as his throne. All you need to do is call to the throne. Our thrones are almost sentient, they may be dormant but it'll hear your call. Anyone who hasn't run can be slammed in jail."

"We know it's a bit simplistic, but weren't you always telling us that less is more."

The couple flashed identical innocent smiles at their family, but the atmosphere they were going for as ruined by giggling nymphs behind them, making it very hard for Jewel to keep a straight face. The other three kept pointing out the flaws in the plan, basically uttering 'it's insane' every two minutes. It got very old, very quickly and Edmund finally snapped out.

"Well you lot can think of something better then. But if you can't were doing this tomorrow because this has gone on long enough. Good night!"

His last two words were practically snarled and tossed over his shoulder as he jumped to his feet, pulling Jewel with him, and stormed through the sea of onlookers that parted like water before him. His wife threw an apologetic look over her shoulder, but didn't try and turn back to them.

* * *

"Well?"

Those who thought the White Witch had been frosty had never heard Edmund when he was in a really bad mood with his brother. He knew he was over-reacting, had been told several times, but it wasn't going to stop him. And he was determined to make the embarrassed look on Peter's face last for as long as he could.

"Well? Did you think of a better plan?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch you. What was that?"

Cupping one hand behind his ear Edmund leant forward, a look of immense concentration painted on his features, straining to hear what his brother said. Behind him his wife and their army were sniggering behind their hands/paws. But this had been going on for a while now and Peter had had enough.

"NO! Neither I, Lucy or Conan though of a better plan last night, so we're going to go with your crazy, insane, half-baked plan, and spend the whole time praying."

His face was bright red and the onlookers could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. In stark contrast Edmund was as calm and cool as could be when he spoke.

"Just checking."

Then he swung his arm above his head and shouted to those behind him.

"Form up troops. Lets go reclaim Narnia."

His roar echoed through the clearing and was answered by a resounding cry of 'Narnia' that came from ever creature in the glade, even the daisies and blades of grass. Although they weren't heard or seen obviously, everybody being too busy watching the royals.

* * *

"Ralan…Oi, Ralan."

"What."

"Look over there."

"Where?"

"There you idiot. Where do you think?"

"What in God's name is that?"

On the battlements of the castle two guards abandoned their posts completely, dropping all pretence of professional detachment and stared. Tridents fell from slack fingers and crashed to the stone beneath them, mouths dropped open and eyes grew wide. The sound drew the attention of other guards who hurried to their position, thinking there might be a problem, and soon found themselves in identical situations, tridents on the floors, mouths open, eyes wide.

The reason for their situations could hardly be missed. There was a large road that led to the castle's front gates, wide and sandy it's curvy path was followed faithfully by an avenue of trees, perfectly spaced and symmetrical on either side of the road. Unless a delegation was arriving from Arkenland, Calormen or another nearby country, or leaving to return home. The road was empty apart from sporadic messengers racing to and fro across Narnia, or small parties of visitors to Frewen's court. But no matter the size of those kinds of parties, none of them ever made an entrance like this.

The front of the party was obscured from their sight by a large cloud of dust, produced by the many feet tramping along the chalky boulevard. But on the two grass verges they could see creatures! There were at least four with human torsos but horns! and the lower body of a goat. Half human-half horse animals had their heads bowed in conversation with women who wore green dresses and danced around the group, a badger was walking upright! besides a very large snake. There were more, but somehow, even more impressive than the creatures of legend were the four who rode in front of them

Four horses, two black, one grey, one chestnut. These beasts walked slightly before the others, and each had a rider on their backs. There were two men; identical expressions carved onto their features, resolute, fierce, dangerous, straight postures, and firm eyes unerringly fixed on their destination. The other two were women, hair as black as midnight while the two men were dark blond. One was slightly shorter, and looked younger, she seemed to be talking to herself, but on closer inspection one could see the horses mouth open and close as in response to her, that revelation made one of the trainee lads faint dead away on the spot, but no one paid any attention, new kids were always too excitable. The other was paler, taller, more mature in appearance, two pools of sapphire blazed from the delicate face, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that this woman, along with the two men would be extremely formidable enemies.

Although the procession wasn't moving at a particularly slow pace, it took them at least another five minutes to make their way to the gates. Unbeknownst to the guards on the battlements, not everyone in the castle had been rendered immobile by shock; the gates had been slammed shut and locked. But what served as a daunting reminder of Narnia's implacability to those who wanted to take resources from her, didn't even slow this column down. Several of the woman in green danced to the head of the cavalcade, making sure to keep ahead of the still walking horses. As the guards and many others watched they began to dance and play complicated tunes of wooden pipes, while they played the gates groaned and creaked. The wooden slats seemed to repel from one another, and then be pulled back together again. Then, right before the frightened eyes of the bewildered gatekeepers the two gatedoors split apart and then the individual slats that formed each side fused together. There was a tremendous screech and branches sprouted from the now cylindrical gates, leaves formed from thin air to the tune of wooden pipes. As the song died away the four horses stepped through the arch of the newly formed trees and rode through the courtyard, one of the human/horse things 'trotted'! up to them, waited while they dismounted and proceeded to lead them into the castle.

There was an interruption of course; everyone was in shock, but preventing unknown persons from entering the Royal Residence was ingrained, and the spears crossed in the path of the intruders on autopilot.

The tallest, and probably oldest male didn't waste anytime talking to the obviously frightened and confused guards. Instead choosing to just punch one of them, the ginger head snapped backwards and the guard collapsed on top of his partner, trapping him in a cage of slack arms and legs. That negligent display of ferocity was the trigger, those whose companions could turn a pair of solid oak gates that were a decade old into large, healthy oak trees were not going to be stopped by the mainly ceremonial court guards.

* * *

"Get out of my throne!"

The words thundered through the echoing hall, nicely accented by the previous slam of wooden door against stonewall. Frewen was lounging in the golden throne on the Narnian High King, one leg hooked over the arm, spotty face and limp mouse brown hair leaning against the throne's high back. The creep leered at a woman standing near by and then smirked at the rest of his surrounding court before turning his attention to the four intruders.

"Look here you…"

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY THRONE!"

Peter's second 'request' was accompanied by Edmund storming up to Frewen and bodily lifting him out of the throne and throwing him into a near by wall.

"There, was that so difficult."

Jewel's comment made her husband smile but no one else.

"Who do you think you are?"

The false monarchs voice was thin and reedy, and a little shaky but being thrown into a wall will make a person's voice a little unstable.

"I am Peter, High King of Narnia, my brother King Edmund and his wife, Queen Jewel, and our sister Queen Lucy.

Murmurs and whispers spread through the onlookers like wildfire at that declaration, normally Frewen would have laughed and tossed anyone who made a statement that ridiculous into jail. But he had been given reports about the procession that had entered his castle, at the time he had thought it was just good costumes and stupid guardsmen, but there was something about these four that made them seem as though they were telling the truth, something regal in the way they stood and spoke and threw people into walls.

"They died centuries ago. It's not possible."

When in doubt bluster your way out of whatever situation you're in. It'd worked for him so far; he had a feeling it wouldn't this time though.

This time Jewel responded.

"Haven't you noticed yet, we don't care what your small minded brain thinks. If you even had a remote sense of intelligence Narnia wouldn't be the way it is. It's natural creatures forced to hide in forests, driven from their homes by an ignorant King."

Her tone as blistering, you could practically see red welts forming as just the tone of her voice flayed his skin. But no one was really watching them, everyone's attention had turned to Peter, and Frewen's did too after he could look away from the angrily hypnotic blue eyes.

The High King was standing a few metres away from his throne, directly in front of it. His hand was stretched out, tracing the shape into the air before him. As he traced a part of the throne, the side or the back, the corresponding part of the actual throne started to glow a soft golden colour. Once the whole throne was illuminated a golden beam appeared from thin air above it, just as it had at the siblings' coronation, but it didn't end there, Peter moved to stand in front of his throne, facing the terrified crowd, and didn't blink an eye as his crown appeared and softly descended onto his head. He didn't bat an eyelash as the beam of light faded and as one the crowd screamed and ran away. The royal four were left standing in an empty throne room that echoed with the screams of court pansies, and in the ensuing silence Lucy's voice filled the air for the first time.

"Believe us now?"

I'm sorry it's been so long but I just haven't had a chance to update. This is a longer chapter than usual though so I hope that makes up for it. I really didn't think this update would be so long but I think it's all right, I just hope you agree with me.

Chuck: hope you liked it

Kimmy7: glad you like it so far.

Please review everyone; I love getting them :)


	10. A happy ending

I only own Jewel

* * *

"Be careful with that!"

Peter's strong voice rang out on the still morning air and two of the palace guards carrying the container with the high King's throne safely ensconced inside promptly stopped jostling each other and put both of their hands back on the litter. Peter exchanged an amused glance with his little sister before turning back to chat with some people. The King and Queen were on their horses wandering around and getting to know the subjects that were accompanying them to Cair Paravel.

It had been two weeks since they had taken back their country from Frewen, and this was the first time since that they had been even remotely relaxed.

The first thing they'd had to do was find out who in the castle grounds was willing to be loyal to them, especially the garrisons stationed within the grounds. As it turned out a surprising number of the soldiers were, three-quarters of them at least, and that had made the next stage of Edmund and Jewel's plan much easier. Like they'd told the rest of the original five companions earlier in their journey, Narnia had been taken over by bad guys far too often, the White Witch, Miraz, whatever had taken place in the hundreds of years after the end of the Golden Age and Miraz, and finally Frewen. It was time to put a stop to it once and for all, purify Narnia again.

The loyal soldiers and the Royal Four's entourage had swept through the entire palace compound, finding every living soul within the walls and bringing them to the main courtyard to listen to Peter's speech. It had been a very…stern…speech. After he'd finished the four of them had left the balcony and the audience had been left in the courtyard, unable to leave, left to mull over their options. Option one: accept the new rule, the soon to be re-enforced old laws, or there was option two: leave Narnia, never return unless it was with an open mind.

Three quarters of the castle's population decided to leave Narnia, but not without a few displays of force from Peter's impromptu army. It was about what the four had expected, this was Frewen's stronghold of course the majority would choose to follow him, he of course had also been banished.

The whole idea of that was to free Narnia of anyone who would have problems with the new/old regime. There were plenty of places for them to go were there weren't talking animals, the Lone Islands, Archenland, Calormen, and a multitude of other islands, all of which would welcome visitors, at least that's what the four were told. So it wasn't as though they were being too mean.

But the castle was only the beginning, the whole of Narnia was being 'purified', to use Conan's word, every stronghold, town, settlement, village hamlet, wandering caravan. It was a massive job, but Jewel and Edmund insisted they knew how to go about it.

The two of them had split off from the procession about an hour ago with a sizeable detachment of soldiers. Edmund had told his siblings that they would catch up with them at Cair Paravel at roughly ten o'clock, which translated into Edmund and Jewel time meant that they would arrive around about 3 o'clock the next morning. The two of them always found some reason to be late.

* * *

Colonel Grenat growled at the gathering of villagers before him. These ten lowlifes had to represent some of humanity's most despicable specimens. They had gone wild at the sight of a rather pretty nymph called Odessa. Okay so it he hadn't just blended the information into his brain immediately, but he hadn't immediately started reaching for rusty swords and pitchforks, not that he or any of the men under his command would have rusty swords, or ever fight with pitchforks, but that was beside the point.

"Are these all those that refused in the village Colonel?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

Majesty. He still couldn't get used to it. One of his ancestors had been a part of their original court, and the stories about them had been passed down through his family for the succeeding generations. But to see them in the flesh…it was unbelievable, at first at least, then it got gun when he was allowed to send some of those pathetic court pansies off to the border with a group of his men, the screams were still ringing in his ears.

But his ancestor had been part of the high King's personal staff, so although he knew something about the other four, not nearly as much, and Edmund and Jewel had been those most neglected when story telling time rolled around. But there they were, horses standing shoulder-to-shoulder, backs straight, heads held high, eyes cold as they looked at the cringing human being before them.

"Put them with the others, we've spent to much time here."

Everyone jumped to obey the young king and within two minutes the party was on the move again. Edmund and Jewel were at the front, with three large wagons lumbering behind them, the first one half full with the people they had picked up from the first few villages on their list.

Jewel and Edmund watched as the colonel marched off with the 'evacuees', a nice term for people who were essentially about to become homeless and countryless. But they had sent a messenger ahead to Archenland, so they would have somewhere to go. The messenger had family there who would sort out all the logistical details.

The two of them knew that this job was a humungous undertaking, and it would probably take years (luckily Narnia was quite sparsely populated), and judging from the people they'd come across so far not that many would have to leave the country. But still…it felt mean.

"Colonel."

The burly man left his men securing a wagon and walked over to the royals.

"Yes your majesty."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to leave you and your men to move on without us."

"We're already late as it is."

The three exchanged a few more words, and then the royals turned back the way they came. Galloping over grass and scrubland and through forests the guilt of what they had set in motion left them. This was what it was all for, clean land, untainted by bigotry and prejudice. The exiles would survive, but if that way of life had continued for many more generations Narnia wouldn't have. The magic animals would have died from being trapped in small pockets of the land, and not being able to gather enough food, and with their deaths, Narnia would also die.

They arrived back just before the sun set the next day, after swiftly changing from their crumpled travel clothes into simple but elegant attire, more suitable for a King and Queen in their palace.

A maid told them that their brother and sister were in Peter's rooms so they headed for the suite and found the High King and youngest Queen on the balcony, watching the setting sun.

"Is it started?"

"Yes."

Peter didn't turn around when he asked, and the only acknowledgement he made of Edmund's answer was a slight nod. And just like that they left the subject behind them, it would be broached again many times in the future, but for tonight the four let their minds wander to pleasanter topics.

They stood there in companionable silence for a while, all leaning on the beautifully carved stone balcony, elbows and shoulders pressed together.

"Will you miss her this time round?"

Jewel's question was quiet, barely louder than the soft breeze flying around them, but they all heard it. And although they didn't say anything, she could hear their confusion.

"Susan. Having her at the coronation and ruling with you. Won't you miss her?"

Her blue eyes were boring a hole in the balcony, studiously avoiding the others.

"I mean, she's your sister and last time you were ruling here she was at your side, I just came along later, don't you want her with you."

A few seconds of silence came before their answer:

"No."

"No."

"Absolutely not! You're a better queen than she ever was Jewel. I know she was a good friend to you and that you think of her as a sister, but she was never a true queen. Yes she was a good archer, and yes she fought when she had to, but only as an obligation. She could be downright insulting to visitors, palace staff and the commoners.

You get involved with the people, you knew every maid, cook, butler and child's name in Cair Paravel once, as well as the names of most of the animals, including children's toys. This time round is going to be even better that it was before, and it's going to be because if you."

Edmund ignored her stiffness as he pulled her into his arms, and the other two crowded around them, echoing his sentiments. Soon Jewel began to smile, and giggle hysterically when they started to tickle her.

It was long after the sunset that they finally left the balcony and headed off to their separate rooms. The warm air and gentle breeze could have persuaded them to stay out there all night, reminiscing over old times, but as Peter said they had a busy day tomorrow.

Peter and Lucy had spent the whole day planning, and so the coronation was due to take place the next day. To solidify in the minds of the Narnian people that they were back and they were being serious, not just four kids mucking about. Lucy described it perfectly as they all said goodnight:

"Narnia is ours again."

* * *

30 years on

"Father I honestly don't think this is a good idea."

Riant's eyes followed his father as the older man threw pillows around the room trying to find some piece of paper he thought was so terribly important, a green tasselled cushion almost hit his mother in the face as she walked in. Would have if she hadn't ducked quickly, and in a rather unqueen-like manner.

"Edmund what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find…ah ha."

The King straightened suddenly, a piece of parchment flapping in his hand as he turned to face his wife an son.

"I'm fine, Riant however seems to be having premonitions."

The matter of the parchment settled he deposited himself on a divan and pulled on his riding boots."

"'Premonitions.' Riant what is he talking about?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this trip they're going on, and I still don't see why they're going in the first place."

Jewel agreed with her son, and admitted to having the same bad feeling, but although they voiced their concerns to her husband, and her brother and sister when they walked in, trying to find out what had delayed Edmund, the three siblings just shook it off.

"Don't worry Jewel. We'll bring your husband back by tomorrow morning, promise."

A soft smile and they were gone, leaving a Queen and prince behind them, hearts heavy.

It was at the banquet that night that the commotion began. It was the beginning of the renewal week celebrations, the anniversary of the final week of Jewel and Edmund's campaign.

Seventeen years ago to the day the last caravan of exiles had headed for the border, seven days later they had left the country, so the Kings and Queens had declared that entire week a national holiday, with feasts and dances, merriment presiding over the whole land.

Her Majesty Queen Jewel was being uncharacteristically quiet this evening, usually she was the life of the party, no one was beneath her notice, rich nobles from foreign lands or the usually ignored maid with an unfortunate figure. But tonight she kept to herself, leaving her son to carry the conversation, although he didn't seem to be much more animated than his mother. It was just as the desert course was being served that it happened.

The Queen had a seizure, collapsing off of her seat and onto the floor a space was cleared around her as her son and the palace physician rushed to her side. There was nothing they could do except hold her still so they each took hold of an arm while two more guests grabbed her flailing legs, trying to stop her from hurting herself.

Ladies were screaming, gentleman were exclaiming, servants were whispering prayers to help their mistress, and during all the commotion no one noticed the large lion pad into the hall, or the large tear glistening in his eye. He managed to get all the way to the ring surrounding her without being noticed, even though he was pushing people out of the way. It wasn't until silence fell that anyone notice him, but he wasn't the reason for the deathly quite.

Jewel was no longer the forty-something queen they knew, her hair was longer and free from the few elegant grey streaks that had been threaded through the ebony strands, her slightly full figure had slimmed back to that of a young girl, faintly wrinkled and sagging skin had tightened and darkened with a summer tan.

Seconds after the silence her eyes opened, younger than they had been, but still as full of wisdom. The first thing she saw was Aslan, and that's when she dissolved into tears, wrapping herself into her bewildered sons arms.

"You promised me Aslan. You promised me we wouldn't be separated again."

* * *

"We're lost."

"We're not lost."

Lucy slumped over in her saddle; her two brothers had been repeating the same thing for over two hours, Peter insisting that they weren't lost, Edmund insisting that they were. Of course he was absolutely right. But it wasn't Peter's fault, she'd swear on her life that the village they'd been visiting had a shaman, and that the shaman had done something to them to send them in this direction. And that the shaman looked suspiciously like Aslan, or rather didn't look like Aslan, but felt like Aslan. Why he would want them to get lost she didn't know, but she knew it was Aslan, and if he did it then there must be a good purpose behind it…right?

"Edmund will you be quiet. We just have to go through this thicket and we'll be back on the main road, a days ride from Cair Paravel."

That said the High King ignored the looks his younger siblings shared and pushed on, swiftly followed by the others, then they froze, they weren't in the forest anymore, weren't on the road, they were on an English railway platform.

The platform was a hive of activity, goodbyes were being said, and trains were pulling out of the platform, their horses were gone, and so were their Narnian clothes, instead they were back in their normal travelling clothes that they'd had on that day.

They were back in the normal world, without Jewel.

* * *

"Aslan you promised me. I honestly didn't think you'd make me go through this again."

The Queen, her son and the lion had returned to their rooms and she was wrapped in a bathrobe, Riant standing behind her protectively. The lion was standing in front of her, large eyes seeing through her soul.

"Jewel are you certain about this. Narnia is your home by birth, your son is here, are you ready to leave all this behind."

"Riant has been prepared for this since he was thirteen, he deserves a chance to be King, and I deserve to live a normal life with my husband and my family, not having to live with the knowledge that one day they're going to be ripped away from me. I can't take any more centuries alone, I can't! And you promised me wouldn't have to."

Her blue eyes were pleading, and identical blue orbs in a rugged face were also begging the lion to honour his promise. Riant loved his mother more than life itself, he adored his family, but his mother was the centre of his world, something about her was different to the rest of his family. He didn't want her to leave, but he wanted her to be happy, and being with his father in this other world would make her happy. She had told him that this might be a possibility when he was thirteen, the last time Aslan had visited and had made this promise. He had to honour it; he couldn't stand seeing his mother this broken.

"It shall be as you wish Jewel. Again I can only say how truly sorry I am that you had to live all those years alone."

"I know."

Standing Jewel wrapped her son in a fierce hug, laughing to herself about how she appeared so much younger than her baby boy, not that he ever let her call him that anymore.

"I love you Riant. Never forget that. I love you so much."

She was crying when they parted, and although the tough prince would never admit it, so was he. Impulsively Jewel threw her arms around Aslan, burying her face in his mane. The first sign of complete affection she had shown him since their reunion thirty years ago.

"Send me home Aslan, send me back to my family."

"As you wish."

Soft light surrounded Aslan and Jewel, then they were gone and Riant was left alone. King of Narnia.

* * *

"This can't be happening! We have to find a way to get back, we can't leave her alone again."

Edmund was panicked, head buried in his hands as he ranted, tears falling. Lucy was stroking his back as Peter glared at any onlookers.

"We can't get back Edmund, there's no way except for when Aslan wants us there and…"

"Oh you're not talking about Aslan again are you Lucy. Honestly. It was a good game while we were younger, but don't you think you're a bit old for it. And Edmund what is the matter with you, can you please stop making a scene, people are looking."

Susan. There she was, as perfectly made up as ever, the image of the fashionable young lady. Her siblings hated it. Lucy wanted to yell at her, wanted to shout how Narnia wasn't a game, wanted to make her leave Edmund alone, any fool could see he was distraught, she could see Edmund was ready to let fly too, but neither of them got a chance:

"Shut up Susan."

The soft voice broke into their quartet, and four sets of eyes swung to see who the intruder was.

It was a girl; maybe sixteen years old, soft ebony hair fell to her waist, a matching skirt and jacket of soft grey with an emerald shirt and grey heeled shoes. But no difference in clothing could disguise the beautiful sapphire eyes, the ivory skin, the statuesque build. Lucy and Peter were just processing the knowledge, and Susan was still confused, when Edmund stalked over to the girl and picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing delightedly before he pulled her into a light hug and didn't seem to have any inclination to ever let her go.

THE END

* * *

silver-star-0: glad you liked it.

tHe vOiCe WiThIn: Edmund was always my favourite character out of the four, really please you like my story, hope you liked the ending.

HottStuffMelv: hope you liked the final update.

leftwinfer445: pleased you like it.

This is the end of Forgotten Jewel; I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.


End file.
